Maboroshi
by torezu
Summary: Quand Yuzuriha Nekoï s'invite dans le corps de Shaolan.. "t'as trop la classe poupée! sakura: poupée?" Une course vers l'éternel. Pourquoi Nekoï ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment ici?


**Maboroshi**

**Chapitre 1**

_je me suis toujours sentie seule. Il n'y avait que Inuki qui me comprenait mais personne ne pouvait le voir. Inuki est un inugami, un loup capable de prendre n'importe quelle forme. Seules les personnes qui possèdent un pouvoir peuvent le voir._

_Chapitre 1 : Nekoi Yuzuriha, un éternel rôle secondaire_

_J'étais lycéenne. Je me suis enfin sentie utile quand j'ai apprit que je faisais partie des 7 dragons du ciel. Il y avait avec moi : Kamui, Seiichiro, Sorata, Karen, Arashi et Subaru. Nous devions sauver la Terre. Mais voilà je suis morte et la fin du monde reste suspendue à la plume de mangakas découragées par la longueur de l'histoire._

_Ça fait un petit moment qu'on flotte hein Inuki ?_

« _wouf »

_J 'aperçois une boutique…_

« _ Quand est ce que les yakitoris vont être prêts ? demanda une voix calme d'homme.

_ Quand ils seront prêts ! Et puis d'abord personne ne t'a invité. Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu apparaisses quand il y a de la nourriture dan le coin ?! répondit une autre voix beaucoup plus énervée.

_ Domeki apprécie ta cuisine, c'est pour ça que vous vous entendez bien tout le deux. Déclara en souriant Himawari.

Un petit oiseau virevoltait autour de la jeune fille. Il semblait dégager de la joie autour de lui. Il se posa sur l'épaule d'Himawari.

_ Tampopo aime aussi ta cuisine Watanuki. Continua t elle.

_ Aah elle est trop mignonne quand elle sourit ! s'écria Watanuki sans se soucier que tout le monde l'écoutait.

_ On a faim !! cria une petite boule de poils noire qui tenait une bouteille de saké.

_ ça vient ! se renfrogna le cuisinier. Vous buvez déjà à cette heure ci ?! Il est à peine onze heures du matin !

_ On a pas fini les stock de cette nuit c'est normal de continuer à trinquer ! renchérit le boule de poils.

Une femme très belle sortit de la maison et dit :

_Mokona a raison, il faut faire honneur au saké. Aux fourneaux le cuistot !

_ Servez vous je vais chercher la sauce soja. Répondit Watanuki.

_ Apporte aussi de saké ! s'exclamèrent Yuko et Mokona en cœur.

_ Pochtrons. Grommela le cuisinier.

_Je m'approche du jeune homme._

_Je sors aussi la part de riz parfumée préparée exprès pour Himawari-chaaan ! dit Watanuki avec un sourire niais.

_Je passe devant lui pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la maison. J'entre dans une pièce où il y a toutes sortes d'objets bizarres. Des sabres, des auto-mails, des tatouages,.. Inuki ! ne touche pas à ce truc.. Un sabre laser ? Inuki, des fois je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Je vois aussi une réplique de mokona noir qui garde les yeux fermés. On dirait une poupée en « mode off. » Soudain Inuki m'indique une armoire. Il faut que, j'entre dedans ? c'est l'amoire de Narnia ? hm.. joli nom. Je commence à ouvrir la porte de l'armoire quand la miniature de Mokona ouvre subitement ses yeux et hurle avec une voix de droïde : ALERTE, ARLERTE, ALERTE ,… _

_Yaa ! Inuki viens vite !_

_ J'ai entendu une porte se fermer là ! s'exclama Watanuki. Oh non, trop tard !!

_ Qui a bien pu s'introduire ici ? se demanda Domeki.

_ Un fantôme, bien sûr. Répondit d'une voix assurée Yuko. J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Sakura.

_ Sakura ? La fille de mon rêve ?

Yuko ouvrit la bouche mais se fit couper par Mokona qui s'exclamait :

_ Un mini mokona alarme !! une super goodie ! Il faut tout de suite le mettre en vente.

_ Vous faîtes des goodies mokona ? demanda éberlué Watanuki.

_ Bien sûr, c'est ce qui booste les ventes. Répondit Yuko.

_ Je ne préfère pas savoir ce que vous vendez..

_ Tu as raison Watanuki c'est top secret ! Himawari-chan, regarde le mini mokona kawaii ! dit Mokona en s'élançant dans le jardin.

Watanuki n'osa pas reprendre la conversation.

_ Tu restes sur ta fin. » Lança Domeki.

Watanuki ne répondit pas et partir à la suite de Mokona et Yuko sous le regard accusateur de l'exorciste.

***

_Où est ce qu'on est Inuki ?? Oh regarde, il y a un jeune garçon là bas. Il agite un bras vers une fragile jeune fille :), un brun qui fait la gueule et un beau blond qui sourit.(_sourire complice du public)_ Ah ! et il y a la même boule de poils que dans la boutique mais en blanc._( tous : la team de TRC !!*regard mauvais de la projectionniste* tous : pardon, on a pas pu s'en empêcher..)

A peine Nekoï eu avancé vers Shaolan que Inuki la poussa violemment dedans.

Chapitre 2 : marre des rôles secondaires. Dans la peau du héros(au sens propre)

Shaolan bouge une main. Shaolan lève une jambe.

« _ Je ne suis pas un mec moi !! s'exclama Yuzuriha dans le corps de Shaolan. Inuki s'éloigne d'elle pour ne pas subir ses foudres.

_ Reviens ici Inuki, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

_ Shaolan ? A qui parlez vous ? s'enquit la ravissante demoiselle.

Yuzu rougit. _Elle a trop la classe cette fille !_

_ Euh.. A personne nigyô*(poupée en japonais). Répondit elle en souriant.

_ Poupée ? rougit Sakura.

_ Woh Shaolan prend les devants ! s'exclama Mokona blanc.

_ C'est curieux d'ailleurs. Continua Fye toujours un sourire commercial aux lèvres. Il devient comme papa !

Fye s'était tourné vers le brun qui faisait peur.

_ Ne m'appelle pas papa. Se contenta t il de grogner.

Il y eu un long silence. Tsubaki se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et dit :

_ J'ai dit ça parce qu'elle me fait penser à une jolie poupée. Tellement fragile qu'on a peur de la casser.

_ Mais je ne suis pas fragile ! J'peux m'démerder si vous vous cassez pour fighter.

Fye éclata de rire,

_ Elle parle de plus en plus comme Kuropapa, ce n'est déjà pas classe sur toi alors là.

_ Le mythe s'est brisé. Continua Mokona, regardez la tête de Shaolan !

_ Le langage de la rue ! s'exclama Yuzu. T'as trop la classe nigyô ! »

Cette réplique arracha même un sourire à Kurogané. Ils ne se posèrent pas trop de questions sur le chemin de leur auberge jusqu'à ce que Yuzu appelle Kurogané « papa » sans avoir l'air de plaisanter.

***

« _ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ??

_ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? répondirent en cœur Maru et Moro à Watanuki.

_ C'est clair pourtant. répondit froidement Domeki.

_ Alors si môssieur a les réponses, aurait il l'amabilité de les partager ? s'énerva Watanuki.

Mokona se demanda si Domeki faisait exprès de lancer de telles répliques pour énerver Watanuki.

_ Il faut envoyer une équipe pour exorciser le fantôme. Continua t il.

_ C'est ce que j'allais faire. Annonça Yuko. Mais qui ?

Elle feuilleta un cahier où à chaque page il y avait une fiche d'identité.

« ça fait peur se dit Watanuki »

_ Il y a une fiche de Mokona aussi ? demanda innocemment Mokona noir.

_ Bien sûr. Se contenta de dire Yuko.

_ ça a l'air très naturel chez elle. Murmura inquiet Watanuki à l'oreille d'Himawari-chan.

_ Trouvé ! » s'exclama la sorcière.

***

« _ Selon Mokona la plume devrait se trouver dans les environs de la forêt. Dit Kurogané en détaillant la carte qu'il avait placé sur la table.

_ Où sommes nous déjà ? demanda Yuzu.

_ Au pays de Vers à « Châteauletour » ! se réjouit Mokona.

_ ça fait très français. plaisanta Fye.

_ Fran quoi ? demandèrent Nekoï et Sakura ensemble.

_ Laissez tomber, c'est déjà pas mal qu'on se comprenne, on ne va pas s'apprendre la culture de chacun de nos pays respectif. Dit sérieusement Kurogané en repliant la carte.

_ Vous avez raison répondit Sakura sur un ton coupable.

_ Kawaii ! se murmura Yuzu.

Si elle n'avait pas été dans le corps d'un homme, elle l'aurait serrée dans ses bras.

_ J'avais appelé ma première poupée « Sakura » ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Déclara t elle.

_ Vous aviez une poupée Shaolan ??

_ Je n'ai rien entendu. Marmonna Kurogané.

_ Kurotoutou ne rigole pas avec ça ! S'il voit que son élève est efféminé ça va barder. Blagua Mokona.

_ Comment ? Tu n'aimes pas les androgynes ? Demanda Fye avec de gros yeux embués.

_ La ferme. Aboya Kurogané, un peu déstabilisé par la bouille toute mimi de Fye.

_ Mais si bien sûr maman, je t'ai aimé depuis le premier regard. Répliqua Mokona avec la voix de Kurogané.

Nekoï éclata de rire. Inuki couvrit les bruits de katana essayant de découper Mokona en sashimi.

_ Pourquoi tu aboies ? demanda à haute voix Yuzu.

_ Pardon ? demanda Sakura. Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude Shaolan… est ce que ça va ?

_ Je vous protègerai toujours princesse, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Sakura sourit légèrement puis tourna la tête. _Merci du tuyau de la phrase culte de Shaolan Inuki._

***

« _ Que fut-ce cet éclair de lumière Mirajeanne ? demanda un passant.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée Jean. Répondit sa femme.

_ Où est ce qu'on est ? se demanda Umi.

_ On est en mission secrète pour récupérer un fantôme en gaugette !

_ Il me semble qu'on est dans la France ancienne. Déclara Fû.

_ oua ! Louis XIV et tout ? s'exclamèrent Hikaru et Umi en cœur.

_ Oui, enfin un univers qui y ressemble. Répondit Fû.

_ Mais où est Mokona ? S'attrista Hikaru.

_ Il ne va pas me manquer en tout cas. Répondit sèchement Umi.

_ Mais comment va t on faire pour se faire comprendre des habitants ? »

Chapitre 3 : une nouvelle mission pour les magic knight : à la recherche de la plume malgré elles

« _ Cela fera 5 louis d'or et 30 centimes.

_ Euh..ça fait combien en yens ?

_ Shaolan, donne les pièces qu'on a ramassé. Chuchota Mokona caché dans le sac.

_ ah oui gomen :) voilà . dit Yuzuriha confuse.

_ Mr Kurogané et Mr Fye nous attendent à la boutique d'armes au coin de la rue. Expliqua Sakura.

_ D'accord. Répondit Yuzu avec un grand sourire. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi Inuki l'avait emmené là mais en tout cas elle s'amusait bien. _Je veux que ça reste comme ça pour l'éternité._

_ Elles sont toutes plus lourdes les unes que les autres ! s'exclama une voix bien connue.

_ En effet ce n'est pas très pratique l'attirail d'époque. Admit le magicien.

_ Même pas un bon vieux katana..

_ Excusez moi messieurs. Je vous ai entendu et je vous assure que mes produits sont à la pointe de la nouveauté. Affirma le marchand.

_ Ouais, ouais, bon envoie la grande épée là bas et l'arbalète à 4 flèches. Répondit Kurogané.

_ Tout de suite. Obéit le propriétaire de la boutique ignorant les chuchotements des gens aux alentours.

_ Quelle vulgarité ! s'exclama une voix.

_ Quelle étrangeté ! renchérit une autre.

_ Calmez vous mesdames et messieurs, nous nous en allons. Commença Fye essayant d'apaiser la foule.

Kurogané revint ses achats à la main :

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

_ La foule s'excite. constata Yuzuriha.

_ C'est honteux des étrangers impolis ici. Chuchota une grosse dame.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! répondit une commerçante.

_Shaolan est si protecteur que ça Inuki ? Tu es sûr ? Rhoo ça fait cliché mais d'accord :_

_ Restez près de moi princesse.»Finit par dire Yuzu.

Sakura se rapprocha de la « fausse » Shaolan tandis que la foule les encerclait.

***

« _ On dirait que les gens sont supers méfiants ici. Affirma Umi. Et pourquoi un malade nous suit depuis tout à l'heure ? On ne comprend même pas ce qu'il dit.

_ On aurait dû demander un Mokona avant de partir. Répondit Fû.

_ ça ne doit pas se construire à la chaîne, heureusement pour mes nerfs. Répliqua la gardienne de Ceres.

_ Euh les filles… Il ne nous lâche pas ce type.. dit pas très rassurée Hikaru.

_*elles ne comprennent pas le vieux français* Des apparitions ! Des apparitions du Seigneur ! Un grand flash lumineux est apparu ! s'égosilla le précheur.

_ La foule qui nous suit grossit de minutes en minutes… s'inquiéta Fû.

_ Kya ! Pourquoi ils nous portent comme ça ? Laissez moi descendre !! hurla Umi.

_ On dirait qu'elle nous acclame. Dîtes, s'engagea Hikaru en s'inclinant vers la personne la plus proche, vous me comprenez ?

_ Oui !

_ Leur Mokona ne doit pas être très loin. Est ce qu'un groupe d'étrangers est passé par ici ? demanda t elle.

_ Oui il y avait un jeune couple et deux hommes qui se sont battus pour ne pas aller en prison. On m'a dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Des sorciers à coup sûr ! expliqua le paysan.

_ Ok merci ! répondit la gardienne de Rayeart.

_ Si vous me comprenez laissez moi descendre ! s'égosilla Umi.

Hikaru fit signe à Umi de faire pareil qu'elle et cria d'une voix forte : Rayeart ! »

Les trois magic knights disparurent dans les cieux dans un éclair rouge, bleu et vert.

Chapitre 4 : bienvenue chez Junko

« _ Rha ces saletés de paysans ! Ils ne nous ont pas lâché jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt ! râla Kuro.

_ Il y a peut être un monstre. Hasarda Mokona.

_ Un monstre ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Kuropapa est là pour nous protéger. Lança Fye avec son grand smile habituel.

*_hachi* *hachi* *hachi*_

_ Dîtes, vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ?demanda Nekoï.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

Soudain, un loup qui marchait sur deux pattes sortit de nul part.

Tous hurlèrent : Kyaaa !

_ Oh pardon je me suis trompé de sentier. J'étais pourtant sûr que le petit chaperon était passé par là..s'expliqua le loup, puis il disparut dans les fourrés.

_ Drôle de forêt .dit Kuro en essayant de cacher sa frayeur.

_ Regardez une chaumière ! s'exalta Sakura.

_ Du moment qu'elle n'est pas en bonbon. Ironisa Fye.

_ Ou qu'il n'y a pas 7 grands lits et 7 petits lits. Ajouta Mokona.

_ Ou qu'il n'y a pas boucle d'or et les tro…

_ Bon ça va ! On ne comprend rien à vos blagues !

_ Tiens bonjour. Lança une voix de femme..

_ Hachi je t'ai dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ! coupa une autre voix qui venait du fond de la maison.

_ Pardon Nana. Répondit toute penaude la jeune femme.

_ Elle n'avait pas des oreilles de chien il y a deux secondes ? » chuchota Yuzuriha à ses compagnons.

***

« _ Excusez le désordre, Nana en remet dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit cordialement Fye ( ce n'est plus la peine de vous le dire : en souriant bien sûr :))

_ Ne t'excuse pas pour moi ! s'écria Nana. Depuis que Lord Takumi a promit de t'épouser tu n'es plus qu'une chiffe molle !

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si le comte Nobuo m'a laissé tombé alors que j'étais enceinte !

_ Mais c'est affreux ! s'exclama Sakura. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une horreur pareille. Des pères abandonnaient leurs enfants ?

_ N'est ce pas ? continua Hachi en mode plaintive. Elle n'osa pas révéler qu'elle avait été avec les deux hommes en même temps. Sakura avait l'air trop innocente.

_ D'ailleurs si je trouve mieux pour elle…

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Nana : Monseigneur est marié ? demanda t elle l'adresse de Yuzuriha. Celle ci se racla la gorge puis montra Sakura du doigt.

_ Je vois. Répondit Nana Osaki sans prêter attention à la rougeur soudaine de la mariée. Et vous ?

_ Voyez vous, j'aime le papa mais il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Répondit Fye d'un air faussement triste.

_ Kurogané n'assume pas ses sentiments. Dit Mokona en sortant de sa cachette.

_ Vous avez tort de faire souffrir votre femme ! s'exclama Hachi vers Kurogané sans se poser trop de questions.

_ Ces quoi ces conneries ?! Pourquoi c'est moi le méchant ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Hachi et Kurogané, tout les deux sincères. Mokona rompit cet instant agréable :

« _ Mokona sent la présence d'une plume.

La porte fut défoncée par les magic knights :

_ On vous a enfin trouvés ! s'exclama Umi.

_ Euh.. toc toc. Hésita Shin. C'était un vieil ami d'Hachi et de Nana. Il était devenu le gigolo des dames de la cour et particulièrement celui de la princesse Reira.

_ Plume ! »s'écria Mokona.

_**Mêlée générale. Je vous épargne les détails puisque moi je n'en ai rien à faire. **__Comment tu te la joues Inuki :) Ce n'est pas parce que tu parles pour la première fois au public que tu dois me voler la vedette. Après tout les magic knights sont venues exprès pour moi.. Comment vais-je sortir discrètement ?_

Chapitre 5

« _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? cria Junko en entrant dans la pièce.

Une drôle de scène s'offrait à elle : un grand blond tendait sa main vers Shin qui s'agrippait à Hachi qui se cachait sous Nana.. Tandis qu'un jeune garçon se planquait derrière un homme séduisant (Junko adore les bruns) qui faisait face à trois jeunes filles bizarrement vêtues. Ah oui ! Il y avait aussi une fille qui avait une peluche sur la tête.

_ Euh.. c'est à dire que.. se lança Hachi.

Et les explications fusèrent de toutes les différentes personnes.

« …Magic Knight…plume…je n'y suis pour rien… »

_ Silence ! hurla Nana. La reine veut parler continua t elle en se désignant. Pourquoi êtes vous venus ? demanda t elle à Kurogané.

_ Pour une plume. Répondit il.

Fye en profita pour arracher la plume du collier de Shin.

_ C'était un cadeau de la princesse. Murmura Shin.

Fye tendit la plume vers Sakura et l'objet entra en elle dans un flot de lumière. L a jeune fille s'évanouit rattrapée par Kurogané.

_ C'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Assura Mokona.

_ Une peluche qui parle ! s'exclamèrent Junko et Shin. On ne s'étonne plus de rien..

Hikaru, Umi et Fû s'emparèrent de Nekoï.

_ Ne faîtes pas de mal à Shaolan ! cria Mokona les larmes aux yeux.

Umi se rapprocha de Fû : « Mokona parle quelle horreur ! »

_ Allons calmez vous. Déclara la gardienne de Windom. Ce garçon n'est pas votre ami. Un fantôme le possède.

Un silence glacé accueillit cette nouvelle.

_ Je pensais que Shaolan était devenu plus entreprenant avec Sakura.. Mais ceci peut l'expliquer aussi. S'amusa à dire Fye.

_ Attends au moins d'entendre ce que le gamin a à dire. Répliqua Kurogané.

_ Tu as raison papa il faut entendre toutes les versions.

_ Papa es très sage. Chuchota Mokona à Junko. Celle ci réprima son rire pour entendre parler Shaolan.

_ Je ne suis pas possédé. Affirma Yuzuriha, et même si je l'étais ne me laisseriez vous pas tranquille après une vie qui m'a été arrachée ?

_ Mais tu ne vas pas prendre le contrôle de Shaolan toute sa vie ? lança hésitant Mokona.

Yuzu parut hésiter : Il n'aura qu'à faire la même chose plus tard ! Inuki !

Un loup apparut puis ils disparut avec le fantôme.

_ Merde où sont ils allés ? demanda Kurogané

__ Transmission ! s'exclama Mokona Modoki.

Yuko se matérialisa au dessus de Mokona : _vous l'avez intercepté ?_

Les magic knights baissèrent honteusement la tête.

_ _je vois. Rentrez chez vous je prends les choses en main._

_**Laissez faire les professionnels !**_ lança la voix de la boule de poils noire derrière la sorcière.

_ Fin de transmission ! »

***

_Il a raison Inuki, je ne peux pas monopoliser le corps de Shaolan toute sa vie. Mais il ne s'en sortira pas sans moi pour draguer Sakura._

Tout à coup la belle femme qui buvait beaucoup de saké à la boutique apparut. Yuzuriha passa la main de Shaolan au travers de l'hologramme de Yuko.

« _ Vous n'êtes pas vraiment là.

_ Vous non plus. Répondit Yuko.

_ Comment se fait il que je vous parle alors ?

_ Même les morts communiquent.

_ Je reverrais mes compagnons si je m'en vais ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Nekoï soupira puis s'évanouit, laissant le corps de Shaolan par terre, endormi.

_ Tu as beau être un être mystique tu tiens quand même beaucoup à une humaine. » Se moqua la sorcière. Le loup détourna la tête et partit.

***

« _ Et qu'est ce que t'a dit la sorcière à ton réveil ?

_ Que c'était la faute de l'éternelle chasse de l'immortalité.

_ Ouais c'est bien son style de phrase. Grommela le maitre du sabre.

Une jeune fille déboula en robe de princesse et passa devant la petite troupe. Elle perdit sa chaussure.

_ Excusez moi.. Vous avez perdu votre chaussure. Lança Shaolan en la lui tendant.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'enfuit dans son carrosse, sa chaussure à la main.

_ Tu as sûrement changé l'histoire d'une mauvaise façon. Déclara Fye à l'ex possédé.

_ Vous croyez ? s'inquiéta Shaolan.

Le prince déboula à deux minutes d'intervalle de la fille.

_ Quelque chose me dit qu'une autre Cendrillon dans un univers parallèle va avoir une fin heureuse contrairement à son destin. »

The end

Bonus : le journal intime de Sakura.

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui nous avons apprit que Shaolan n'était pas lui même depuis quelques jours. Il était possédé ! O_O et par une fille en plus !

Finalement j'aimais bien qu'il m'appelle poupée… »

« _ Mokona a tout lu !

_ Noon ! rends moi ça Mokona !! »


End file.
